One Party Man
by Futae
Summary: Lorsque Kagami et Aomine débarquent au Etats-Unis pour suivre des cours dans la même université que lui, sa vie bascule. Pour le meilleur ou pour le pire ? La vie est une fête ! [ONE SHOT] [Kagami x ?] [One sided Aomine x Kagami] [LEMON] CADEAU POUR MRS CROWLEY !
**Bonsoir !**

 **Un nouvel OS sans prétention, dédié à ma chère Mrs Crowley. Elle est fan du couple que je mets en avant dans cette histoire, couple bien trop rare hélas ! (peut-être parce que trop évident, justement ?)**

 **J'ai du nommer le personnage principal deux ou trois fois dans la fic, me lançant comme défi personnel de vous faire deviner son identité d'abord. (mais bon, vous devez forcément la connaître grâce aux filtres indiqués sur le résumé :D ) J'espère que les répétitions engendrées pour le désigner ne pollueront pas trop votre lecture et que vous jouerez le jeu en essayant de deviner de qui est ce garçon mystère...**

 **Comme d'habitude, pas ou peu de relecture pour garder le côté spontané, mais comme je sais que vous êtes indulgentes ça devrait aller !**

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture !**

 **Enjoy !**

* * *

Depuis cinq mois, c'était toujours la même rengaine.

Invariablement.

Chaque vendredi, après son dernier cours de la semaine, le japonais au grain de beauté se hâtait de regagner la chambre d'étudiants qu'ils partageaient à les trois. Livres de droit de seconde année de fac sous le bras, il traversait le campus comme une flèche.

Quand les deux idiots squattaient déjà la salle de bains lorsqu'il rentrait, il devait s'armer de patience et attendre sagement son tour. Mais le plus souvent, il les trouvait en train de jouer au basket devant le dortoir des garçons. Leur danse féline envoûtait quiconque posait son regard sur eux. Il n'était donc pas rare que le jeune homme devienne un simple spectateur comme les autres. Le temps filait si vite... Cela faisait bientôt un an qu'il ne jouait plus au basket et il arrivait que cela lui manque. Au départ, les deux fauves avaient bien tenté de le convier pour des parties endiablées.

Jusqu'ici le brun avait toujours décliné, s'excusant d'un de ses sourires polis dont il avait le secret. Oh, bien-sûr l'exaltation incomparable d'un _one on one_ chargé d'électricité et de sueur virile lui manquait parfois. Cette valse intime où seule la balle vous sépare de votre partenaire avait quelque chose de puissant et il avait un mal fou à résister. Il ne voulait pas replonger. Surtout pas après cette pénible période de sevrage qui vous vrille les tripes et le cerveau. Il ne s'attardait donc jamais sur leurs parties, car cela réveillait trop de douloureux et vivaces souvenirs enfouis en lui.

Mais plus encore que de l'envie, c'était de la jalousie qu'il ressentait. Et elle lui rongeait le cœur comme un puissant acide. De l'amertume aussi quand il l'entendait rire aux éclats. Avant, tout était tellement plus simple. Il était le seul capable de le faire sourire. Le seul à qui il réservait sa chaleur et le seul qu'il dévorait des yeux avec admiration. Plus maintenant. Ce temps était révolu.

A présent, un autre faisait battre son cœur. Peut-être qu'il avait laissé passer sa chance. Peut-être que c'était trop tard. Peut-être qu'il était trop jeune à l'époque pour se lancer dans une telle aventure. Alors peut-être qu'il avait eu peur. Ils s'étaient éloignés l'un de l'autre, se perdant de vue physiquement. Et puis, ils n'étaient plus sur la même longueur d'onde. Encore une fois, la jalousie avait pris possession de son être. Il regrettait son geste égoïste. Il aurait aimé pouvoir revenir en arrière et demander pardon. Pardon de l'avoir rejeté si cruellement. Pardon de s'être détourné de lui en brisant leur amitié. Non, non... en brisant leur...

Amour fraternel ?

Oui, c'était plus juste.

Il avait tout gâché. Il était le seul responsable.

Et son bien-aimé lui avait donc trouvé un remplaçant. Quoi de plus normal ?

Ce feu dans les yeux de Kagami... Il le connaissait mieux que personne. Le roux arrivait facilement à le faire passer pour de la rivalité ou de l'esprit de compétition. Il pouvait sûrement tromper son monde avec de belles paroles sur le dépassement de soi et la quête de l'adversaire ultime, mais pas lui. Lui, il savait.

Il l'avait déjà compris en les voyant s'affronter au lycée. Mais l'évidence l'avait violemment heurté quand il les avait vus débarquer à l'université en début d'année. Ensemble. Bras dessus, bras dessous, plaisantant allègrement, tels les meilleurs amis du monde. Inséparables. Il s'était immédiatement senti exclu, malgré les tentatives de Kagami pour le rassurer. D'ailleurs, c'était Kagami qui lui avait imposé la présence de l'autre garçon à la peau chocolatée. D'abord dans leur chambre, qui aurait du être un nid d'amour pour fêter leurs retrouvailles. Puis, partout où ils se rendaient. Daiki Aomine s'était insinué dans sa vie, comme un mauvais virus tenace et incurable, la pourrissant lentement, tel le ver dévorant sa pomme de l'intérieur. Daiki Aomine s'était immiscé entre eux, dérobant toute l'affection de Kagami et ne lui en laissant pas une seule miette.

Et comme si cela ne suffisait pas, Daiki Aomine était aussi devenu le réceptacle des désirs les plus osées de Kagami. Combien de fois avait-il entendu son cadet se retourner dans ses draps et gémir discrètement le nom de l'autre brun, qui dormait non loin de là dans cette chambre exigüe et saturée de testostérone en ébullition ?

Quand cela arrivait, il écrasait son oreiller sur sa tête.

Et cela arrivait souvent.

Mais ce qui arrivait davantage, c'était que le prodige du basketball japonais rentre accompagné, lors des fêtes auxquelles ils se rendaient ensemble tous les vendredis soirs. Et ce soir n'y ferait sans doute pas exception, pensa t-il en frissonnant d'avance.

Car depuis son arrivée aux Etats-Unis, Aomine tombait les filles du campus comme des mouches. Elles se pâmaient devant lui par dizaines. Apparemment, les Américaines trouvaient son accent charmant là où lui trouvait surtout l'accent du _ganguro_ particulièrement ridicule. L'anglais rudimentaire d'Aomine et son style direct étaient tellement vulgaires, pourtant, son succès auprès de la gent féminine ne se démentait pas. En soirée, il n'était pas rare que son magnétisme animal le fasse enchaîner plusieurs filles. Parfois, c'était tout juste si elles ne s'alignaient pas à la chaîne pour qu'il puisse leur tâter les seins, comme s'il était question des melons bien mûrs de l'épicerie du coin. Et après avoir choisi la plus belle bête du troupeau, celle dont il n'avait pas encore goûté les mamelles, il la ramenait dans la chambre. Tous les vendredis soirs, c'était donc la foire aux bestiaux... et Aomine allait faire un petit marché de viande soûle...

Qu'Aomine se vautre dans la fange et qu'il se choppe même toutes les infections sexuellement transmissibles de la planète n'était pas son problème. Au contraire même, grand bien lui en fasse ! Ce serait la plus délicieuse et pernicieuse des vengeances, pour punir Aomine de toutes ces nuits de débauche où il avait pollué et piétiné leur sommeil en toute impunité. Ce qui était son problème personnel, en revanche, était que l'amateur de gros seins avait tendance à oublier qu'il n'était pas seul dans la minuscule chambre d'étudiants qu'ils se partageaient à trois et que, fatalement, Kagami était aux premières loges pour assister à toutes les performances nocturnes d'Aomine... et cela blessait énormément le roux, quand bien même il faisait tout n'en rien laisser paraître.

Bref, d'un côté il y avait Aomine qui levait de la grognasse en chaleur à tour de bras, et de l'autre côté Kagami qui fantasmait à mort sur le brun, n'ayant que sa main droite (et la gauche) pour se satisfaire. Et lui se trouvait au milieu de tout ce joyeux bordel. Depuis ces cinq derniers mois, il était devenu plutôt ardu de trouver le sommeil et on pouvait aisément affirmer qu'il y avait de quoi devenir fou, même pour le plus patient et le plus saint des hommes.

Toujours était-il qu'il nourrissait une haine farouche à l'égard d'Aomine. Pas tant parce qu'il faisait souffrir Kagami – tout en feignant de ne pas le savoir – mais plutôt à cause d'un événement tragique s'étant déroulé il y a environ trois semaines de cela...

* * *

 _Flashback_

C'était encore lors d'une de ces soirées où tout est permis et où l'alcool coule à flots. Il faisait beau, il faisait moite, alors les esprits avaient tendance à s'échauffer rapidement. C'était un véritable bouillon de culture d'hormones et autres fluides corporels humains plus ou moins collants.

Aomine paradait, essayant de séduire la plus belle blonde siliconée de la soirée. Parce que « des seins restent des seins, même s'ils sont faux ! » Le _ganguro_ n'était pas très regardant quant à l'origine des attributs mammaires de ses conquêtes du soir et il le répétait à l'envi. Mais la demoiselle jouait les effarouchées, veuillez comprendre par là qu'elle n'était pas encore assez imbibée pour lui céder... Cependant, les dieux du Basket (c'était sûrement eux !) semblaient de son côté, puisque la plantureuse créature commençait à souffrir à cause de ses talons trop hauts. Ce qu'Aomine, assis dans un fauteuil, tel le Roi parmi ses sujets, ne manqua pas de noter...

« Tu cherches où t'asseoir dans cet endroit bondé, _babe_? »

Un sourire narquois se dessina sur son visage et il désigna son entrejambe, écartant bien les cuisses.

« Ca tombe bien parce que je t'ai réservé une place juste sur ma queue. Allez, installe-toi et enlève ta culotte, c'est le grand Daiki qui pilote... »

Autant vous dire qu'il se mangea une gifle bien méritée et retentissante, ce qui ne manqua pas d'attirer l'autre brun vers la scène. Kagami se trouvait déjà sur les lieux de l'incident. L'ancien as de Yosen sourit à son ami d'enfance.

« Aomine fait encore un scandale à ce que je vois. »

« Ouais. C'est son troisième râteau depuis qu'on est arrivé. Mais c'est normal, les nanas ne sont pas encore assez bourrées à cette heure-ci... »

Il fixa le roux. Kagami portait une belle chemise à carreaux rouge qui mettait ses muscles saillants et son teint en valeur et il tenait un verre de whisky dans sa main. Le brun fronça des sourcils.

« Taiga, tu as bu combien de verres déjà exactement ? »

« Je ne sais plus trop... je crois que j'ai perdu le compte... » Avoua t-il en rougissant et en se grattant un peu la joue, penaud.

« Hmm... je ne suis pas là pour te faire la leçon, rassure-toi. Mais en tant que grand-frère responsable et protecteur, je te demande simplement de faire attention à toi, d'accord ? Vas-y doucement... »

Il se hissa sur la pointe des pieds pour déposer un tendre baiser sur sa joue.

« Je vais rentrer... » Sourit-il en caressa son visage.

Il avait eu sa dose pour ce soir. Et il ne savait que trop bien comment ça risquait de finir... Aomine allait continuer à multiplier les refus. Il y avait les soirs sans, même pour le Don Juan du campus. Et ce soir en était un, il le sentait. Midorima aurait sûrement dit que les Vierges comme Aomine étaient très bas dans le classement d'Oha-Asa, quand cela se produisait. C'était rare, mais ça arrivait.

Dans ces cas-là, l'ancienne lumière de Kuroko avait tendance à boire plus que de raison et Kagami et lui étaient donc donc obligés de le porter, ou plutôt de le traîner, jusqu'à leur baraquement... Franchement, il n'aurait jamais cru dire cela un jour mais, Aomine était encore plus difficile à gérer que Murasakibara... Pour une fois, le brun à la grande mèche voulait donc éviter cela et juste se coucher paisiblement. Les partiels démarraient en fin de semaine prochaine et il avait besoin de sommeil, alors il confia le rôle du chaperon à Kagami.

« Ah déjà ? Merde... je t'aurai bien proposé de te raccompagner mais... »

Son regard rubis se planta sur Aomine qui pinçait le fessier rebondi d'une jolie brune et récolta une seconde paire de claques quasi instantanément.

« Je pense que je vais rester encore un peu pour surveiller cet _aho_... »

« D'accord. » Acquiesça t-il en effleurant la main de son ami.

 _Taiga..._

Il l'aimait.

Depuis si longtemps. Mais le tigre préférait son pendant masculin... C'était ainsi... Il ne pouvait pas lutter. Pas même lui, son ami d'enfance, son frère, ne pouvait s'immiscer entre eux...

Kagami aimait Aomine.

Et Aomine aimait les grosses poitrines féminines. (et s'aimait un peu trop lui-même aussi, sans doute)

Alors il n'y avait pas de place pour Kagami.

 _Unrequired love._.. comme disaient les Américains.

Il se sentait... pathétique... pris au piège d'un tourbillon de sentiments qu'il savait inutiles. C'était douloureux... comme un coup de poignard dans la poitrine. A chaque fois qu'il les regardait ensemble, il se sentait jaloux... Lui au moins, ne ferait jamais souffrir Taiga ! Seul lui pouvait l'aimer comme le tigre le méritait ! Alors pourquoi ne le voyait-il pas ? Pourquoi restait-il focalisé sur cet imbécile d'égocentrique ? Qu'avait Aomine de plus que lui ? La vie était tellement injuste...

Il était donc parti se coucher, la mort dans l'âme. Mais il n'était pas parvenu à trouver les bras de Morphée... non, c'était les bras d'une autre personne qu'il désirait à la place...

Il avait sursauté en entendant la porte de la chambre claquer vers trois heures du matin et il s'était redressé. C'était sûrement les deux fêtards qui rentraient... Le volet de l'unique fenêtre de leur chambre était mal tiré et les lumières de l'éclairage public filtrait à travers les lattes de bois défraîchies. Deux silhouettes félines dansaient rageusement dans la semi-pénombre, comme si chacun des deux protagonistes essayait de prendre le dessus sur l'autre. Il avait l'impression d'assister à un combat entre deux mâles féroces. Kagami et Aomine n'avaient même pas remarqué que leur camarade était là, ils l'avaient complètement oublié, submergés par la passion et cette pulsion primaire qui avait BESOIN d'être assouvie dans l'instant.

Mais ce fut contre toute attente le dos d'Aomine qui percuta le mur, faisant trembler la chambre. Ils étaient tous les deux tellement alcoolisés qu'ils ne remarquèrent pas qu'il ne dormait pas. Et qu'il observait la scène avec des yeux avides mais choqués... Kagami écrasa Aomine sous son poids et il vint labourer le cou du _ganguro_ avec ses lèvres chaudes. Aomine l'enlaça possessivement et il releva la tête pour offrir plus de surface à Kagami. Le rouge sema des baisers sur toute la nuque du brun qui le gratifia de quelques gémissements plaintifs.

En une fraction de secondes, tout bascula irrévocablement.

Il perçut distinctement les froissements de vêtements et même les cliquetis d'une ceinture qu'on déboucle. Puis, le tigre se mit à genoux et des bruits de succion obscènes saturèrent l'espace restreint de la pièce. La bouche de Kagami avait trouvé sa proie et elle la téta avec gourmandise. Une main ferme s'enfouit dans la jungle capillaire du tigre et Aomine s'accrocha bien, s'en remettant aux bons soins de Kagami. Ce dernier ne semblait pas bouder sa dégustation. C'était comme s'il avait une ventouse à la place des lèvres et les mouvements souples et rapides de sa tête arrachaient des grognements sauvages à un Aomine plus que ravi du traitement reçu.

Pour marquer sa domination et son plaisir, le garçon à la peau mate enfonça en un coup de rein sa virilité brûlante entièrement dans la douce cavité humide, forçant le passage. Kagami toussa légèrement, surpris quand il sentit l'objet de sa convoitise heurter son palet sans délicatesse. Plus... plus... Aomine en voulait plus... toujours plus... se glisser bien au chaud au fond de la gorge du rouge si dévoué. Kagami essaya bien de reculer et de se débattre, mais Aomine le tenait bien. Et il ne le lâcherait pas avant de s'être relâché dans cet écrin moite et aimant.

Le joueur d'Akita n'osait plus bouger, pétrifié, terrorisé à l'idée de se faire repérer par les deux lions affamés. Il n'arrivait pas à croire ce qui était en train d'arriver JUSTE SOUS SES YEUX INNOCENTS ! Aomine n'aimait que les filles ! Mais avec un taux d'alcool dans le sang à crever le plafond, il avait sûrement décrété que Kagami ferait l'affaire pour se soulager urgemment. Il n'avait probablement eu que le roux sous la main et... oh _God_... comme l'infortuné spectateur aurait aimé être à la place d'Aomine... Maintenant, il savait ce que devait ressentir Kagami quand Aomine faisait sa petite affaire ici, en leur présence. Le cœur de l'ex-équipier de Murasakibara se serra dans sa poitrine, se recroquevillant dans sa cage thoracique, tel un oiseau blessé. Il avait envie de disparaître dans un trou de souris, mais hélas, il ne parvenait pas à détourner le regard de ce spectacle cru et hypnotique que livraient les deux jeunes hommes près de lui.

Dans son malheur, il eut cependant la chance que cette étreinte carnassière soit brève. Après quelques vas et viens mimant un acte bien connu, la panthère poussa un râle d'agonie et d'extase mêlées en se libérant dans la bouche accueillante de son amant du soir. Ses hanches continuèrent à se mouvoir de leur propre volonté pendant quelques secondes pendant qu'il reprenait son souffle et que Kagami faisait de même. Le tigre avait bien failli s'étouffer et sa poitrine s'était soulevée à cause d'un haut le cœur désagréable, tout cela parce que son tendre partenaire n'avait pas eu la bonté ou la bienséance de le prévenir de sa montée de lait imminente.

Aomine s'essuya le front avec le dos de sa main, épuisé mais comblé. La pièce tournait, virevoltant autour de lui et le sang battait furieusement dans ses tempes. Mais d'un geste décidé il tira les cheveux de Kagami. C'était vraiment trop bon... meilleur qu'avec une meuf... et pour le récompenser il le força à se relever. Le tigre maugréa, n'appréciant pas d'être traité de la sorte mais quand les lèvres salées d'Aomine s'écrasèrent sur les siennes et que la langue du séducteur de pacotille vint fouiller sa bouche, il s'abandonna docilement à lui.

« Hey je m'étais jamais goûté avant ça... j'ai plutôt bon goût en fait... »

Il récolta du bout de son pouce une trace de plaisir qui se trouvait encore à la commissure des lèvres de Kagami et il l'essuya d'un coup de langue félin. Le rouge, bien plus sobre que lui frissonna de dégoût et d'excitation à la fois avant de l'attraper contre lui pour l'aider à regagner son lit. Mais la panthère lui tomba lourdement dessus, le coinçant sous elle et Kagami roula des yeux en se résignant à passer la nuit ainsi, puisqu'il ne pouvait se dégager de ce poids mort sans réveiller Aomine.

Demain, il ferait mine de ne se rappeler de rien...

Oh oui, c'est exactement ce qu'il fit. Aomine se plaignit d'un mal de crâne foudroyant en émergeant en début d'après-midi et Kagami lui expliqua qu'il n'était rien arrivé de spécial. Aomine ne posa aucune question. Sans doute se doutait-il du pêché qu'il avait commis la veille, mais il était trop gêné pour en parler et pour assumer d'avoir AIME cela. Malgré ce débordement, cela ne remit pas en cause leur solide amitié et leur complicité sembla même s'en trouver renforcée, paradoxalement... Injustement...

Himuro, quant à lui, sécha ses yeux encore humides et balaya les larmes qui avaient roulé sur ses joues d'un revers de main...

Leurs respirations haletantes.. leurs feulements d'animaux en chaleur... leurs deux corps s'épousant... tout cela l'avait hanté pendant la nuit et il n'avait pas réussi à s'endormir ensuite...

* * *

C'était il y a trois semaines de cela et la vie avait repris son cours normal après cet incident que personne n'osa évoquer. Mais même si les deux idiots semblaient être passés à autre chose, pour lui, c'était impossible. La plaie était encore trop fraîche dans son cœur meurtri. Ca l'avait achevé moralement.

Il alla se préparer dans la salle de bains. Les deux fauves n'étaient pas là, ni au terrain de basket, mais Kagami lui avait laissé un petit mot sur leur minuscule frigo.

 _Tatsuya,_

 _Moi et Aomine on va se prendre des burgers au fast food du coin. Ne nous attends pas pour manger, ok ? Il doit rester des pâtes à la bolognaise dans un tupperware, tu peux te servir. On se rejoint directement à la Confrérie des Tetra Zeta Gamma, vers 22 heures. A plus'._

 _Love, Taiga_

 _Love ?_ C'était bien Kagami de balancer des mots si forts sans se soucier des conséquences ou de leur impact sur autrui. Pour cela, il était définitivement aussi maladroit que cet imbécile d'Aomine. Pas étonnant qu'ils s'entendent aussi bien et il devait avouer qu'il se sentait souvent exclu de leur alliance si parfaite. Le rouge n'en avait même pas voulu au brun d'avoir profité de lui ainsi la dernière fois. A moins que ce ne soit Kagami qui ait profité de l'état d'ébriété d'Aomine ? Il ne savait plus très bien à qui en vouloir, à vrai dire...

Malgré tout, il se sentait bien déterminé à s'amuser ce soir... Il enfila pour ce faire sa plus saillante chemise blanche et il s'admira un moment dans le miroir. Il était prêt. Il devait tourner la page une bonne fois pour toutes, jamais Kagami ne le verrait de la même façon que lui. Mieux valait donc passer à autre chose et cesser de ruminer. Il avait l'avantage d'être exceptionnellement beau. Depuis des mois, garçons et filles lui faisaient une cour appuyée. Il n'avait qu'à claquer des doigts et une horde de prétendants se jetterait à ses pieds. Peut-être que Kagami comprendrait enfin ce qu'il ratait s'il le voyait avec quelqu'un d'autre...

Oui, sans doute.

La fête battait son plein. La musique aux tonalités graves vrillait les oreilles des convives et il avait bu plus que de raison. Une fois n'est pas coutume, il s'était laissé aller. Il ne voulait pas se mettre dans un tel état au départ. Mais voir Kagami et Aomine rire ensemble dans un coin de la salle, l'ignorant totalement, avait été l'élément déclencheur. Alors il s'était dirigé vers le bar et la suite... vous la connaissez...

A présent, le plus âgé du trio dansait avec un type. Aomine faisait de même, ayant réussi à mettre le grappin sur une charmante rousse. Seul Kagami restait près du buffet, un verre à la main. C'était le moment de passer à l'offensive pensa l'as de Yosen. Il se retourna dos à sa conquête masculine et il se frotta lascivement à elle. Son dos épousa la forme du torse de l'autre garçon et ses ondulation du bassin allumèrent un feu dans la région située tout au sud... Son regard azur se verrouilla sur celui de Kagami et ils ne se quittèrent plus des yeux. C'était de la pure provocation, mais que c'était si BON... Même Aomine se mit à le fixer avec intérêt et étonnement. Le second brun était très sensuel dans ses gestes et son visage rougi par l'alcool ainsi que ses yeux enfiévrés lui donnaient un air irrésistible. C'était tellement jouissif de lire la colère ? L'énervement ? L'envie ? Dans les expressions faciales de son ami d'enfance.

Enfin, il le remarquait...

Et Himuro se sentait exister.

C'était comme une seconde naissance, non, une renaissance même.

Il sourit à Kagami. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi bien. Il avait le pouvoir ! Les regards étaient rivés sur lui. Il était si beau, si pur, si fascinant et à l'aise avec son corps...

Galvanisé.

Sa victime caressa ses hanches sans aucune pudeur...

Aomine adressa un regard suspicieux à Kagami. Devait-il intervenir ? DevaiENT-ILS intervenir à deux pour éloigner cette sangsue de leur précieux senpai ?

Quand les lèvres de l'autre type trouvèrent celles d'Himuro et le goûtèrent comme un fruit défendu, il n'en fallut pas plus à Kagami pour qu'il voit rouge. Il se rua comme une bête sur le couple pour les séparer. Ne dit-on pas être « jaloux comme un tigre ? » C'était parfaitement à propos ce soir. Bien entendu, le gars que le brun avait accosté ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille et il protesta vivement pour conserver son bien. Le ton monta rapidement entre Kagami et lui. Le rouge tenta une sortie en attrapant fermement son grand frère par le bras.

« Tu me fais mal Taiga ! Héééééé ! Lâche-moi ! »

Il protesta et se débattit, mais en vain. Son compagnon lui agrippa l'autre poignet et il tira à son tour .

Et le coup partit tout seul.

La petite crise de Kagami dégénéra en violent pugilat, mais heureusement pour le rouge qui n'en menait pas large, Aomine vint lui prêter main forte ! Au Japon, leur taille était peut-être hors du commun, mais ici, ce n'était pas le cas. Surtout pas dans une fac réputée pour son équipe de basket. Et le type était costaud... le shooter leur hurla d'arrêter, mais les deux fauves se déchaînèrent sur leur vigoureuse proie pour la taillader en pièces. Il ne fallut pas moins de l'intervention de quatre colosses pour les maîtriser et les jeter dans le couloir de la résidence, comme des malpropres

« Mais enfin, qu'est-ce qui vous a pris, imbéciles ? » Les réprimanda le plus petit des deux bruns. « A cause de vous, nous nous sommes faits exclure de la soirée ! »

Il était furieux. Mais étrangement, content aussi... Flatté.

« Ce connard n'avait pas à te toucher ! Il te dévorait du regard comme un pervers ! » Se défendit Kagami en criant de plus belle.

« Et il n'était pas le seul. » Renifla Aomine. « Putain... je sens que je vais pouvoir me la mettre derrière l'oreille ce soir... j'étais à deux doigts de conclure ! Littéralement ! J'avais déjà un doigt sous sa jupe ! Il en manquait plus que deux et elle était à moi ! » Se lamenta t-il.

« Tu n'as qu'à demander à Kagami de te sucer comme il y a trois semaines ! » Hurla le danseur en serrant les poings.

Son visage se déforma sous la haine et les deux idiots se turent immédiatement. Le choc d'entendre de telles paroles dans la bouche de leur respecté senpai... et surtout, qu'il n'appelle pas le roux par son prénom ! C'était bien la première fois que cela arrivait !

« Je vous ai entendus ! Vous n'étiez pas très discrets ! Oser faire ça devant moi... c'est tellement humiliant ! »

Il en rajouta une couche et Kagami baissa la tête, mort de honte, tandis qu'Aomine se frottait la nuque, plus ennuyé qu'autre chose. Et vu que le _ganguro_ n'était pas du genre patient...

« Hey... que ce soit bien clair, moi, je m'en tape de vos querelles d'amoureux, hein. D'ailleurs, je vais aller me foutre le poing et autre chose dans la glace. Parce que j'ai mal. Et que vous me faire chier tous les deux. » Trancha le brun en s'éloignant.

« Reviens ! J'en ai pas fini avec toi ENFOIRE ! »

La mâchoire de Kagami manqua de se décrocher ! Himuro devait avoir un sacré coup dans le nez pour parler de façon aussi vulgaire. Ou alors le rouge avait une trop mauvaise influence sur lui. Mais normalement, n'est-ce pas le grand-frère qui est sensé influencer son cadet et non l'inverse ? A force de s'égosiller avec l'amabilité d'une poissonnière, Himuro se mit à tousser. Il perdit l'équilibre et Kagami le rattrapa de justesse.

« Oi ! Aniki, tout va bien ? »

« … J'ai l'impression qu'un troupeau d'Atsushi m'est passé dessus. » Avoua t-il en se tenant bien à Kagami.

« Je te ramène au dortoir... »

« Dou... doucement. » Demanda t-il en se dirigeant avec le tigre vers la sortie.

* * *

Une fois dehors, le brun fut contraint de s'arrêter en chemin pour vomir sur la pelouse qui bordait la résidence. Kagami resta près de lui, affichant un air concerné et il enleva sa veste avant de venir la poser sur les épaules de son aîné.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

« J'voudrai pas que tu choppes la crève. »

Kagami le frictionna même gentiment et il se laissa faire, se sentant coupable. Kagami était si... adorable. Il l'avait toujours été. Un goujat au cœur d'or. C'est ce qui lui avait plu chez le grand benêt … Le brun se tourna vers lui en serrant la veste.

« Ca va mieux ? »

« Oui... merci... je... je suis désolé... Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris... »

« C'est pas grave. Tu peux marcher ? »

Il essaya de faire quelques pas, mais ce ne fut pas très probant comme il tanguait beaucoup trop sur du sol plat. Kagami sourit avec bienveillance et il s'accroupit dos à lui, posant un genou par terre.

« Piggy back ride, aniki ? » Proposa t-il suavement. « Mais ne me vomis pas dessus hein... »

Il rougit. Quand ils étaient petits, souvent, il ramenait Kagami sur son dos ainsi et maintenant, les rôles s'inversaient. Prudemment, il grimpa sur le dos de Kagami qui se releva pour le conduire à bon port. Ils restèrent silencieux. La nuit était belle, chargée d'étoiles et le ciel était dégagé. Le calme régnait dans les jardins et les allées bordant le campus. Alors, il se laissa bercer par les pas du géant rouge et il ferma les yeux. Il huma doucement le parfum dégagé par le corps chaud sous le sien. Kagami sentait toujours bon. Une odeur réconfortante, douce et sucrée, presque féminine.

« I love you Taiga... always... have... » Murmura t-il dans sa nuque. « Why... can't you love me back ? I need you... please... » Sa voix était chargée d'émotion. « Je veux que tu me vois... que tu cesses... de regarder Aomine-kun... Je suis là, moi... pour toi... Je t'en supplie... je ne supporte plus cette peur de te perdre... je sens que tu t'éloignes... et j'ai tellement mal... »

« Tatsuya... »

Kagami s'arrêta et le fit descendre de son dos pour l'examiner.. Comme il fallait s'y attendre, le brun pleurait.

« Pourquoi... ce n'est plus comme avant ? Quand nous étions petits... tout était si simple... » Sanglota t-il de plus belle.

« ….Merde, j'ai pas de mouchoir... » Déplora Kagami en se tâtant à la recherche d'un kleenex. Il se sentait touché. Plus qu'il ne voulait l'avouer... « A... attends, ok ? Deux secondes, j'arrive... »

Sa poche arrière venait de vibrer. Il attrapa son portable et vérifia ses messages. C'était Aomine qui lui disait qu'il ne rentrerait pas, parce qu'il avait trouvé une sirène avec laquelle passer la nuit. Ah il ne perdait pas de temps, le petit saligaud ! Mais cela amusa le rouge.

« So... it's just me and you tonight... » Sourit Kagami en embrassant les larmes de son frère de cœur.

Il l'enlaça jalousement pour le garder près de lui et le sentir... Il... avait tant besoin de sa présence à ses côtés... Kagami était tout pour lui.

Le rouge se sépara à regret de lui, mais ce fut pour lui prendre la main et la douleur dans la poitrine d'Himuro s'envola comme par magie. Ils marchèrent ainsi jusqu'au dortoir, main dans la main, apaisés et ce ne fut qu'une fois dans leur chambre que Kagami grogna de mécontentement en sentant son portable s'agiter à nouveau.

Message d'Aomine :

 _ **« Et n'oublie pas les capotes, Tiger-chan ;) »**_

« Ahaha très drôle... quel con, j'te jure... » Soupira Kagami.

« C'était encore Aomine-kun ? »

« Ouais... il joue un peu trop les grands-frères en ce moment, alors qu'il est le plus jeune d'entre nous. On devrait le remettre à sa place, tu ne crois pas ? »

« Je ne pense pas qu'il m'écoutera. »

« Pourquoi tu dis ça ? »

« Il n'a pas l'air de beaucoup m'aimer. »

Kagami secoua la tête et alla l'enlacer par derrière.

« N'importe quoi... On t'adore... tous les deux... mais moi plus que lui, quand même... »

Il caressa les deux grandes mains posées sur son ventre.

« J'ai cru devenir dingue tout à l'heure quand ce mec t'a touché... de quel droit a t-il osé te salir ? »

Les lèvres du roux dévorèrent doucement son lobe d'oreille droit avant de dévaler le long de sa nuque. Une de ses mains quitta l'abdomen de son aniki et déboutonna sa chemise, avant de se glisser au chaud en dessous. Kagami parcourut son torse avec sa grande main si chaude et il se tendit légèrement, incertain de ce qui allait arriver. Avait-il vraiment envie de cela ? Oui, depuis des années. Mais il lui semblait que le moment était mal choisi...

« Tai...Taiga... we should stop... »

Mais le Taiga, il n'arrêta pas, non, non. Il cueillit ses lèvres et il vint jouer avec sa langue.

« Ahh... »

« C'est différent d'Aomine... »

« Tu l'as déjà embrassé ? »

Question stupide. Vu ce qu'il les avait surpris à faire il y a quelques semaines, la réponse était EVIDENTE.

« Ouais... Il a insisté plusieurs fois pour qu'on le fasse en soirée... D'après lui, ça excite grave les filles de voir deux mecs se rouler des pelles. Et ça les rend plus faciles à draguer. »

« …..hmpf... fais-moi penser à lui toucher deux mots à propos de cette idée reçue quand il rentrera ! »

C'était son instinct de grand-frère qui parlait, mais il n'aimait pas du tout la façon dont Aomine arrivait toujours à manipuler l'innocent tigre à ses fins personnelles. Cependant, il laissa bien vite cette considération de côté quand la langue de Kagami vint à nouveau jouer avec sa compagne de jeu. Merde ! Dire qu'il avait vomi un peu plus tôt.. oh, oh... c'était dégoutant et...

Hmm...

Kagami le tranquillisa d'une main passée sous son menton pour le forcer à redresser la tête. Penché au dessus de lui pour ce baiser vampirique, le roux ne surplombait totalement. Avait-il encore grandi ? Possible... en tous cas, il n'eut pas le loisir de se le demander longtemps. Il commençait à avoir mal au cou, à force de le tendre pour pouvoir atteindre la bouche du tigre. Kagami sembla le comprendre et il l'aida à s'installer plus confortablement sur le seul futon de la pièce. Kagami et Himuro dormaient dans un lit jumeau, tandis qu'Aomine dormait dans un futon. C'était plus pratique parce que le ganguro avait invoqué qu'il n'avait pas envie de se taper une échelle pour devoir aller se coucher quand il venait ici accompagné. De même, pas question de prendre la place du bas, sous peine de réveiller le malheureux qui dormirait au dessus... Il avait donc été décidé à l'unanimité que la tumultueuse panthère opterait pour le futon qui offrait en plus l'avantage d'être un endroit facile d'accès quand elle avait trop bu. Ce qui arrivait fréquemment ! Aomine détestait perdre et il ne savait pas résister quant on le défiait à des jeux de boisson...

Himuro frissonna en réalisant qu'il se trouvait dans le nid du fauve noir. Cela l'écoeurait même rien qu'à imaginer toutes les paires de fesses que ce pauvre lit avait vu passer ! Il se tendit malgré lui et Kagami le remarqua. Il était décidément très observateur ce soir.

« Un problème ? Si tu veux qu'on arrête, je... »

« Non. » Il posa son index sur les lèvres du rouge. « C'est juste que le lit d'Aomine doit être l'endroit le sale de la planète. »

« Ne t'en fais pas, j'ai changé ses draps ce matin. »

« Tu... quoi ? C'est toi qui... ? »

« Si on devait attendre qu'il le fasse lui-même, on serait envahis par une colonie de morpions... alors j'ai pris les devants. »

« J'espère que tu les as brûlés... »

« Ahaha et comment ! »

Cassage de mythe ! Mais bon, ce n'était pas très étonnant venant d'Aomine, qui était plus porté sur la chasse que sur l'hygiène de sa tanière. Heureusement que Maman Kagami et Papa Himuro veillaient au grain. Et _« maman »_ ne se fit pas prier pour repasser à l'action. Allongeant bien son ami sous lui, Kagami écarta le tissu de sa chemise et il le contempla lentement. Il voulait savourer chaque courbe, graver en mémoire chaque son et sentir frémir le brun sous ses caresses. Kagami voulait qu'il se donne complètement à lui, sans restriction, sans peur et sans pudeur. Sa peau veloutée, sans défaut et d'un blanc immaculé sembla réagir aux caresses chaudes de Kagami, comme deux petits bourgeons roses se dressèrent sur son torse.

« Hmm... Taiga... »

Kagami vint en rouler un entre ses doigts avec dextérité. Sa jolie boîte à musique humaine produit une mélodie harmonieuse et Kagami poursuivit ses efforts. Le brun avait un corps intéressant, semblable à une guitare avec ses hanches plus généreuses que les autres garçons et Kagami se demanda un instant quelles autres notes il pourrait en tirer. Déposant une pluie de baisers le long de la ligne séparant les deux perles de chair qu'il malmenait toujours avec ses mains, Kagami donna un coup de langue curieux à cet appétissant nombril. C'était différent d'avec Aomine. Moins sauvage. Et le rouge l'avait moins touché aussi. Il avait agi dans l'urgence du moment, sous le coup d'une poussée d'adrénaline, mais avec son aniki, il allait prendre son temps, sans se hâter. C'était délicieux de le tourmenter ainsi, de tester ses réactions et de chercher ses points sensibles. Sa victime arborait une jolie teinte rosée et l'alcool aidant, ses sensations s'en trouvaient fortement décuplées et modifiées.

« Tu mérites d'être puni pour ton attitude avec ce type à la soirée... »

Les yeux de l'ancien équipier de Murasakibara s'emplirent d'angoisse. Qu'allait lui faire Kagami ? Son cœur fit du yoyo quand il le sentit défaire son jean noir. Kagami le fit lentement glisser pour dévoiler ses jambes fines et élégantes. Puis, ce fut au tour de son boxer noir de subir le même sort. Kagami se mit à genoux et il se redressa bien pour le contempler. Le brun était si magnifique en ce moment même... si irrésistible... quand il le fixait comme pour le supplier de le prendre... Fouillant la poche arrière de son propre jean, Kagami eut la déception de n'y trouver aucun petit sachet argent. Il se rappela alors avoir filé son dernier préservatif à Aomine avant de partir à la fête !

« Je vais le tuer... putain, je vais le massacrer... »

« Laisse m'en un peu, d'accord ? » Gloussa t-il en se sentant rassuré.

Le tigre n'allait pas le manger tout de suite apparemment.

« Pour UNE fois que j'en ai besoin, j'ai pas de capote ! D'habitude, j'en ai sur moi au cas où... et c'est toujours Aomine qui finit par me les taxer ! »

« Tu sais... ça me soulage de savoir que tu es prévoyant... mais encore plus de savoir que c'est Aomine-kun qui s'en sert à ta place... Je préfère que ce soit lui qui les utilise, plutôt que toi... »

Il caressa l'épaule de Kagami en un geste apaisant et ce dernier lui sourit, avant de venir frotter son nez contre le sien. Il lui tendit les bras et il serra fort le rouge dans ses bras, ne voulant plus jamais le laisser partir.

« Ca ne fait rien... enlève tes vêtements toi aussi... on peut faire d'autres choses... ne, Taiga ? » Souffla t-il tout contre son oreille.

Le tigre rougit à son tour et il aida son meilleur ami à le débarrasser des dernières barrières de vêtements se dressant entre eux. Leurs muscles se raidirent et leurs corps glissèrent l'un contre l'autre avec aisance. Ce fut Kagami, resté au dessus, qui donna l'impulsion. Ses mouvements n'avaient rien de gracieux, mais ils étaient diablement efficaces. Une fois mis en condition par ce frottement indécent, la grande main droite de Kagami attrapa leurs deux sabres et il les aiguisa l'un contre l'autre.

Le shooter tenta de contenir ses cris d'extase en posant ses deux mains sur sa bouche, mais il n'y arriva qu'en partie. C'était comme si Kagami savait exactement où le flatter pour obtenir le son désiré et bien vite, la voix du dragon se fit incohérente, grimpant dans les aigus. Son corps était devenu un instrument qui s'éveillait sous les caresses de ce joueur si délicat. Parce que oui, Kagami avait peut-être tout du gros bourrin décérébré, mais au lit, il faisait preuve d'une douceur et d'une tendresse inégalées. Succombant avec délices à l'expert, il nota que les mains de Kagami n'étaient pas couvertes de durillons. Il semblait en prendre grand soin et le velours de sa peau massa amoureusement sa verge. Entre deux gémissements passionnés, le dragon osa laisser son regard vagabonder sur cette source de chaleur inouïe et il sentit ses joues s'enflammer quand il aperçut la virilité du fauve. Kagami avait des portions... intéressantes... et même impressionnantes, comparées à lui.

La bague qu'il avait offerte à Kagami et qui commençait à noircir sous le poids des années se balançait sensuellement à son cou... Cela le faisait craquer... tout un symbole. Si fort...

« Ahh... Taiga... Taiga... ! »

Le prénom du tigre résonnait dans la chambre. Le bas ventre du brun était en train de fondre sous la friction et le massage offert par Kagami. Dieu que c'était bon... meilleur que tout ce qu'il avait imaginé. Le dragon en avait les larmes aux yeux. Il se sentait sur le point de s'envoler dans les cieux. Vers le septième ciel, prêt à quitter la Terre de la plus sublime des façons.

« Je suis là... Tatsuya... je ne te quitterai plus jamais. Jamais. Je suis à toi... pardonne-moi... de t'avoir fait du mal...Je suis désolé d'avoir été aussi con... bien-sûr que tu étais là... tu as toujours été là pour moi... et à présent je te vois. Et tu es si beau... oh... Tatsuya... »

« Taiga... je t'aime... »

Il l'enlaça, le tenant captif dans ses bras. Tout était si parfait. Un véritable rêve. Les sensations étaient pures, exquises et légères comme un nuage de coton. Il flottait dans les airs... L'ongle du pouce de Kagami effleura la tête du membre gonflé entre ses doigts et un sursaut électrique remonta tout le long de son échine. Le brun ouvrit les yeux sous la vivacité de la vague de plaisir qui déferla sur lui et son corps se banda comme un arc, tirant sa semence sur l'abdomen sculpté de Kagami. Le dragon se sentit brusquement vidé de toute force, haletant comme après deux matchs de suite. Quelle était cette étonnante béatitude qui se diffusait dans tout son être ? Perdu, il chercha du regard Kagami.

« Shh... »

La main de Kagami était collante lorsqu'elle le relâcha.

Mais contrairement aux films, Kagami ne roula pas sur le côté ensuite. Tatsuya le garda tout sur lui, se moquant bien de son poids conséquent. Kagami s'endormit donc paisiblement bercé par les battements du cœur de son amantt et le dragon serra son gros nounours avant de l'imiter bien sagement.

Et il fit plein de beaux rêves amoureux.

* * *

« Oh putain, j'ai bu autant que ça ? Merde alors... »

La voix du ganguro de service les força à émerger. Kagami serra les dents et le shooter rougit comme une collégienne. Ils étaient toujours nus et Aomine les reluquait comme deux _playmates_ , sans la moindre politesse ! Le dragon tira nerveusement le drap sur eux pour les couvrir et protéger ce qu'il leur restait encore de pudeur et de dignité !

« Et puis cassez-vous d'mon lit, d'abord ! Allez baiser ailleurs ! »

Kagami lui adressa un adorable doigt d'honneur et un rictus moqueur.

« Heeey j'suis sérieux là, déconnez pas ! Barrez-vous, y a des hôtels pour ça ! »

« Rends-moi les capotes que je t'ai passées hier alors. »

« Peux pas. Je les ai toutes utilisées. J'suis tombé sur une vraie chaudasse haaan... j'te raconte même pas ! »

« Non, en effet, je veux rien savoir. Maintenant file m'en une. »

« J'viens d'te dire que... »

Kagami l'assassina du regard et Aomine se tendit. Même lui flippait quand le tigre se mettait dans cet état là...

« Ok, ok t'as gagné, tiens ! Tu fais chier p'tain... »

Il lui lança ses trois derniers sachets si précieux.

« Et maintenant, tu prends ton ballon de basket et tu vas jouer pendant que je rattrape le temps perdu avec Tatsuya. »

« QUOI?! Mais... »

« Oh et on va encore avoir besoin de ton lit pour deux petites heures. Allez dégage. »

« Tchééé... t'as intérêt à assurer Bakagami... 'spèce de puceau va... te fais pas une entorse de la queue, hein... »

Et sur un dernier clin d'oeil entendu, il quitta le dortoir en sifflotant gaiement.

« A nous deux Tatsuya rrrrr... » Rugit le tigre en mangeant la nuque du beau brun.

Ce matin là, Kagami battit le record d'endurance d'Aomine et Tatsuya celui du nombre d'orgasmes d'affilée de toutes les filles que la panthère avait amenées ici...

* * *

 **Un petit commentaire, si vous avez aimé ? (ou même détesté)  
**

 **Merci de m'avoir lue et à très vite !**


End file.
